


Passion Danse de L'amour

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: Those two..they really can't help themselves. There is no one for each but the other. Who can blame them? A little plot bunny that attacked me on a lazy Sunday afternoon.





	Passion Danse de L'amour

She saw him across the room, sipping delicately from a wineglass.

He turned, his seeking eyes coming to rest upon her face for a few seconds before continuing on.

A smile barely touching his lips having seen her.

Knowing she was looking at him.

She picked up her own glass, taking a long pull of the sweet wine, her throat suddenly dry.

"May I claim this dance?" A voice cut through the noise.

She glanced up at the dark haired man holding out his hand.

"You may." She answered, smiling as she sat her glass down and put her hand in his.

It was a Viennese style waltz, and the man was a fine dancer. He moved her around the floor with ease, his open smile charming, his hand warm on her waist.

As she was lead around the dance floor, her eyes swept the crowd, hoping to catch of glimpse of the other.

Her heart fell as he was not to be seen anywhere.

The last strains of the music fell away, and the dark haired man let go of her hand and bowed.

"I thank you, My Lady."

She smiled kindly, giving him a small curtsey in return. "You're welcome."

"Would you do me the honor of.." He began to say, hoping for another, his hand beginning to lift.

She was spun around, and he was there. "The next dance, and all others this night, are mine." He said to the man with his hand out, who had the good grace to back away with a disappointed smile. "Of course." He said as he took his leave.

She was pulled close, the music started. It was slow and sensual, the kind of music that spoke of hot sultry summer evenings wrapped in silk sheets with a lover.

"Aren't you demanding." She murmured against his neck.

He pulled back to look down into her greet cat eyes. "Yes, yes I am. I take what I want."

She lowered her lashes prettily, flirting. "What makes you think I want you?"

He chuckled. "Experience, my love."

He turned her, his hand lowering to lay against the curve of her lower back, his fingers itching to cup her behind, but resisting only because they were in a public space.

There would be time for that, later.

They moved together in time, hips swaying, legs touching, bodies together. She had one arm curled around his waist and the other over his arm, hand on his shoulder.

He pressed her closer, his thigh sliding in between hers, moving his leg so it brushed against her most intimate place. He felt her tremble at the contact.

"You know you cannot deny me." He said sexily in her ear.

The warm breath on her skin caused her to tingle. goosebumps rose as she felt the touch of his leg against her, a sharp pang of desire forming low in her belly.

He knew just how to play her body. He knew her hidden passions, every place to touch to make her scream his name.

"You're incorrigible." She replied as she dug her fingers into his shoulder.

He said no more, but guided her in the dance, nipping at her neck encouraging her hyper aware state of want. He felt himself respond to her scent. In turn she responded to his. The mutual need was palpable.

The music began to fade away, but he refused to let her go. "It is late, shall we?" He urged.

Sarah lifted her head, her eyes partially glazed as they met his. "Yes...please..I need.." She panted slightly.

Jareth grinned, his teeth sharp, feral. "That was my plan all along. My pleasure."

As the lights rose there was no sign The King and Queen of The Goblins were ever there.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Another older one. Someone told me the title wasn't correct French but let's call it writers' prerogative lol.


End file.
